el rostro debajo de la mascara
by aniyasha
Summary: nadie conocia el arma mortal del remolino, a nadie le interesaba el ser humano debajo de la mascara retos de irresistible naranja


**NI HAO.- Esta es la historia que participa en el reto de Genios vs Genios.**

**Aniyasha vs Elying_chan 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RETO DE LA COMUNIDAD**

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Mundo ninja alterno. Kushina pertenece al remolino y Minato es Hokage. **

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba a la misión. Las nubes cubrían momentáneamente a la luna. Y en el bosque hasta los animales guardaban silencio.

La velocidad tenía que ser reducida. _No sabían cuando los podían atacar_. Sus ojos rojizos parecían querer mirar más allá.

-estoy cansada.- susurro alguien a su lado.

-pronto llegaremos a Konoha, estamos cerca.

-pero…

-resiste.- ordeno.

Y siguieron moviéndose entre los matorrales. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Al momento de que las nubes despejaron el firmamento un kunai cruzo en la máscara del ambu.

-¡detrás mi Jiseth!.- ordeno. Saco Varios kunais y tras hacer sellos a gran velocidad comenzó a repartirlos.- ¡metete entre los arbustos y no salgas!.

La batalla comenzó rápidamente y el ambu no tuvo más remedio que matar. Sus ojos rojos brillaron y un chakra se extendió. Al sentir a sus enemigos comenzó a liberar energía y cadenas de plata que salían de su cuerpo_. Lamentos, gritos… llenaron el bosque._

.

.

.

.

Minato Namikaze nunca olvidaría lo que presencio, una batalla brutal que los mantuvo estáticos sin poder actuar.

Alguien se movía a una velocidad increíble, tenía un chakra poderoso, y aun que se apreciaba que estaba herido, _luchaba con pasión_.

.

.

.

.

El ambu sintió mas energías cerca de ellos, miro al sujeto que lo vía con asombro. Pudo apreciar la banda de Konoha. Y por fin se permitió un suspiro.

-¡soy el cuarto Hokage de Konoha!.

-y yo pertenezco a la aldea del remolino. Sal Jiseth, estas a salvo.

Entre los matorrales una mujer que traía capucha salió, se veía que estaba sucia. Se retiro la capa mostrando a todos una belleza sin igual. Su rostro aun con suciedad era perfecto. _Parecía una muñeca._

-Soy la Hija del Kage del remolino.- dijo segura.

Minato contuvo el aliento, la belleza de la mujer era abrumadora. Aun a escasa luz.

-venir con nosotros, ya están a salvo.

Sus palabras calaron al ambu. De pronto sintió el cuerpo flácido y se desvaneció. Jiseth corrió a su y abrazo al cuerpo. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas.

El Hokage se apresuro a ayudar. Cuando llego a precio la máscara del ambu, era de color rojo y parecía ser un zorro. Estuvo a punto de retirarla pero la joven se lo impidió.

-No pude hacer eso.- ordeno entre lagrimas.- está cansado. El Kyuubi me ha protegido por tres días de camino. Éramos muchos y solo quedamos nosotros. Ha utilizado mucho chakra. Por eso se ha desvanecido. Por favor.- suplico.- necesita descansar.

El rubio asintió.

.

.

.

.

Horas después…

-es necesario quitarle la máscara.

-pero es que no…

Minato miro con algo de enojo a Jiseth. No había dejado tratar adecuadamente al Kyuubi. Si su información era confiable, el ninja que estaba postrado en esa cama contenía a la bestia más poderosa de la nación del fuego. Y él mismo presencio el manejo del chakra. _Era un arma mortal._

Un quejido salió del cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede?...- dijo en un susurro con voz rasposa.

-todo estará bien.- Jiseth le agarro la mano.- necesitan quitarte la máscara, al parecer oprime tu cabeza y …

Minato se acerco con cautela.

-Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.- aseguro.

El azul se reflejo en unos ojos violetas.

-Hágalo usted, nadie más...

Él asintió y con manos seguras quito la máscara. Para revelar el gran secreto del remolino.

_El arma más mortífera del mundo ninja_

_Tenía por rostro._

_El de una bella mujer_

**.**

.

.

**ANIYASHA**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENTA**

**EL ROSTRO DE BAJO DE LA MASCARA**

**.**

.

.

.

Con una delicadeza desconocida dejo que el Hokage comenzara a sanar su rostro. Ella no podía leer sus facciones. Pero aprecio al hombre que la tocaba.

_Si, Jiseth era hermosa para el sexo masculino. Del cuarto se podía decir lo mismo. Y eso la irrito._

-lo siento.- Minato se disculpo al ver la mueca en el rostro femenino. – ¿tu nombre?

-Kyuubi.

El negó con la cabeza.

-¿tu nombre real?

Ellos se miraron por un largo momento.

-Kushina Uzumaki. Ese fue mi nombre antes de ser el contenedor del Kyuubi.

Él frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

-¿tu misión es?

-ser la guardiana de Jiseth quien será entregada a su prometido. Cuarto Hokage.

Él asintió.

-¿Qué sucedió en el remolino?

Los ojos violetas brillaron en varias emociones. Apretó sus manos y no pudo evitar que un manto rojo comenzara a cubrirla.

Él no se alejo de ella al sentir como la energía le lastimaba. Siguió limpiando el rostro y se encontró preso de las emociones de Kushina, quien lo miraba sin verlo realmente.

-fuimos a tacados desde adentro, el consejo era el enemigo del Kage. No querían la paz, sino la guerra. El padre Jiseth me alejo del lugar con algunos fieles ninjas. Tenía que salvar su esperanza. Así que nos retiramos por los laberintos pero fuimos traicionados. Mi escuadrón era de veinte personas incluidas Jiseth. Y solo sobrevivimos nosotras.

- Konoha es su nuevo hogar. Yo soy responsable de ustedes ahora.- al decir las palabras vio la mirada de inseguridad de ella.

.

.

.

.

Un dos semanas después…

-estoy aburrida.- se quejo.- no me dejan hacer nada, me ven y piensan que soy estúpida.

Kushina miraba a la rubia pasear de un lado a otro.

-no le gusto. Y él no me gusta tampoco. Es demasiado serio, nunca sonríe. Y cada vez que me ve creo que lo enfermo. – se quejaba Jiseth

- ¿ de Quién hablas?

Los ojos verdes la miraron con frustración.

-del Hokage…

-es imposible Jiseth que no le gustes. Es serio porque es el Kage de Konoha, tiene muchas responsabilidades y se pone enfermo al verte ya que hablas muy chillón a su lado. ¿No sé por qué te comportas rebelde?

-no quiero casarme.- dijo de pronto.- quiero ser libre. Tener una vida normal aquí en Konoha sin necesidad de enredarme con él. Y se lo diré. – Voltio a verla con firmeza.- le diré que es libre de estar con quien quiera. Que no puede obligarme a cumplir la palabra de mi padre…

-yo nunca te obligaría a nada.- Minato hablo tranquilamente.

-no es de caballeros escuchar platicas ajenas.- le reprendió la rubia.

-están platicando en un lugar público.- miro el jardín de la torre.- cualquiera pasa por aquí.

Ella se mordió los labios.

-¿entonces?

-eres libre de ser libre en la aldea. Yo cumpliré con mi trato, te daré protección aquí.

-muy bien, ¿ y qué haré? Me gustaría tener una tienda de telas, me encantan.

-así se hará, si son tus deseos.

-comenzare rápidamente a empacar.- salió prácticamente corriendo de lugar.

Kushina quedo estática ante el comportamiento de Jiseth se sintió responsable de sus actos. Minato voltio a verla.

Azul y violeta nuevamente conectados.

-lo siento.- dijo ella.- creo que está pasando por una etapa de depresión.

-no te disculpes, la verdad es que yo no quería casarme.

-es difícil de creer.- susurro.

Él trato de descifrar su mirada que era lo único que se apreciaba por la máscara.

-no deberías de utilizar eso.- la reprendió.

-es parte de mí, desde hace doce años.

-ahora eres de Konoha y…- se acerco a ella, con dedos firmes y quiso retirar los seguros de la máscara.- no necesitas esto. Comienza una nueva vida aquí.

La pelirroja dio un paso atrás marcando la distancia.

-Jiseth es lo que es. Y yo soy lo que soy. Mi mascara es parte de mi. Y me pongo a su disposición si me acepta como ninja de Konoha.

.

.

.

seis meses después…

Kushina leía otro rollo de pergamino y lo archivaba, el Hokage la había aceptado como su auxiliar, en ocasiones le daba misiones pequeñas para que se acostumbrara a Konoha. Y ella lo trataba de ayudar en la papelería. Muy probablemente moriría sepultado con trato trabajo. Estaba muy concentrada que se asusto al ver a Kakashi enfrente de ella.

Ellos no habían cruzado muchas palabras…

-¿usted es Kushina verdad?

Sus ojos violetas brillaron. Nadie conocía su nombre excepto Minato y Jiseth.

-¿Qué sucede?

El peliblanco miro el lugar. Y escribió rápidamente en el papel. Luego se lo tendió.

_El Hokage fue secuestrado, las paredes escuchan. No podemos confiar en nadie. Venga conmigo._

Ella asintió.

.

.

.

.

-él está adentro.- dijo Kakashi mirando el palacio que tenían enfrente.- sabemos que Danzoo está detrás de esto. Pero no me atrevo a confiar en otros. Cuando nos emboscaron él fue capturado por mi culpa, pude escapar, me dio tiempo y lo único que le entendí fue Kushina. Después lo electrocutaron y se derrumbo.

La Uzumaki escuchaba todo y parecía estar viviéndolo. Noto como el niño que tenía enfrente de ella apretaba fuertemente los ojos.

-lo rescataremos.- aseguro ella.- nadie toca a nuestro Hokage sin pagar el precio.

-lo recomendable es entrar sin ser descubiertos y no llamar la atención. Tenemos que sacarlo sin que se den cuenta. ¿ Pero no se Cómo?.

-hay que estudiarlos, ver cómo podemos infiltrarnos.

-amenos que seas mujer.- dijo Kakashi con el ceño fruncido.- varias jóvenes entran con comida o como entretenimiento.

Kushina vio que tenía razón el chiquillo y supo lo que debía de hacer.

-soy mujer.- dijo ella.

El peliblanco la voltio a ver y su mirada decía que no le creía. Miro el traje de ambu en el cual no se apreciaba el cuerpo femenino. Y la máscara roja le causaba ciertos escalofríos.

-ves a traerme un kimono decenté.- ordeno.

El peliblanco asintió.

.

.

.

.

Media hora después

Kushina amordazaba a una joven.

-te dije que trajeras un kimono, no a la chica con el puesto.

-fue lo que encontré.- replico Kakashi.

-ayúdame a quitarle la ropa, yo comienzo a cambiarme. – sin tener pudor alguno ella comenzó a remover el traje que vestía.

Kakashi no le había puesto atención, debían de apresurarse, ellos estaban escondidos en el bosque.

-debes quitarte también la máscara.- dijo él. Mirando con asombro la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Ella tembló cuando sintió los seguros desvanecerse, su cabello que lo mantenía recogido se soltó. La máscara fue retirada… _su piel respiro el aire. _

El peliblanco quedo mudo. _Era muy bonita._

-deja de babear.- hablo con enojo.- busca dentro de sus cosas si tiene maquillaje. Esto es una misión así que ponte serio. Y algo más...- dijo con una voz tétrica y rasposa.- _Morirás si revelas mi identidad_.

Él simplemente asintió.

.

.

.

.

Un día después ya adentro del lugar, se dedico a buscar discretamente. _El maldito sitio era enorme._ Tuvo que soportar ser manoseada por varios sujetos, besos asquerosos, y sobretodo sonreír como una tonta todo este tiempo. _Pero se vio recompensada._

_« Lo que un hombre hace por sexo» _

-vamos a un lugar donde no puedan molestarnos.- le dijo al guardia que le manoseaba las nalgas. Prácticamente estaba encima de ella.- no quiero que nos descubran.

El sujeto sonrió con perversión y asintió.

-tengo el lugar indicado.- la comenzó a guiar por unas escaleras.

-¿Dónde estamos?.- pregunto con voz melosa y curiosa.

-aquí solo están prisioneros. – Abrió la tercera puerta.- podemos divertirnos por un gran tiempo, quiero follarte varias veces. Me encanta tu trasero. Solo de pensar en penetrarte me pongo más duro.

Ella sonrió sensual.

-eres todo un loquito. Y me encanta que seas tan apasionado.

-pasa princesa y ponte cómoda.- abrió la quinta puerta.

-demasiada seguridad.- comento como si nada mirando el lugar a donde entraron era una habitación que tenía por mobiliario una mesa, unos asientos. Pero ella se fijo atentamente en la otra puerta que había en el lugar.- dime amor. ¿Quién está ahí?.- ella se encamino a la puerta que estaba por completo sellada.

-un Ninja.- dijo él comenzándola a besarla por detrás y le metió mano por el escote profundo que tenía.

-nunca he visto un ninja.- ella se voltio y enrosco sus manos sobre el cuello de él.- ¿me lo enseñarías?.- y presiono su cuerpo al de él.

El castaño frunció el ceño no muy convencido. Ambos se miraron.

-tendrás que ser muy complaciente conmigo.

Ella se lamio los labios.

-te daré un beso donde más te guste.

-de acuerdo.- él la soltó y saco un sello que tenía una llave, la introdujo al lugar. – solo abriré la puerta y lo veras de lejos, si entramos al lugar perderemos fuerzas. Es una habitación especial.

-lo entiendo.

Kushina trato de tranquilizar su ansiedad. Y cuando el tipejo ese abrió, y la oscuridad comenzó a disiparse estuvo a punto de correr en dirección a Minato.

-¿está muerto?

-no preciosa.- susurro.- esta lastimado y la habitación consume su chakra…

La pelirroja saco rápidamente un kunai de su kimono y al estar detrás del tipo se acerco y lo puso en el cuello.

-gracias por tu ayuda…-

Movió la mano y el castaño cayó muerto. Los ojos violetas se tornaron rojos y se adentro al lugar. Llego a la esquina donde se encontraba el rubio.

-Hokage.- y lo movió. El alma de ella suspiro cuando vio el azul de sus ojos.

-llegaste tarde.- le reprochó con una media sonrisa.

-vamos.- lo puso en pie. Al ver el estado de su ropa y como estaba. Lo dejo ahí y fue a desvestir al guardia.- ponte esto saldremos por la puerta de enfrente.

Él asintió y trato de hacerlo solo. Ella frunció el ceño al ver la debilidad de Minato.

-te ayudare.- Kushina comenzó a vestirlo.

-¿estas sonrojada?

Ella alzo su mirada y noto la cercanía de él.

-deja de decir estupideces.- sus manos se apresuraron a llevar acabo rápidamente su misión.

Él sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Kushina comenzó a guiarlo por la salida. Pero al estar Minato débil los retrasaba.

-El camino que tomaremos será el de la izquierda a esta hora todos están comiendo. Nos fugaremos por la entrada. Solo hay dos guardias. Y conociéndolos estarán más ocupados en otras cosas.

Recorrieron las escaleras y al llegar al corredor que daba a la entrada del lugar varios guardias salieron.

-tendremos que deshacernos de ellos.- dijo Minato.- son dos para ti y dos para mí.

-en estos momentos no puedes ni con uno.- ella miro las nulas alternativas, serian descubiertos cuando llegaran. Amenos que…− bésame.−- le ordeno atrayéndolo a ella.

Minato la miro con intensidad y perplejo.

-¿Qué?

Kushina noto la poca distancia que ya estaba de los guardias que se dirigían a ellos. Regreso su rostro a un Minato en shock y lo jalo a ella.

-¡hey ustedes!.- gritaron los guardias.- hay lugares…

-¡cógela bien!

-¡agárrale ese precioso trasero!.

-¡que no se te vaya viva!.

La pelirroja se encargo de hacer creer la escena del beso. Ya que ella prácticamente estaba violando a un Minato en el corredor. El beso era abrazador y las manos de ella lo recorrían. _La verdad es que puso mucho empeño en ser muy convincente._

Los guardias al escuchar los gemidos de ellos. Siguieron con sus burlas y se fueron tranquilamente.

La Uzumaki se separo al darse cuenta que había pasado el peligro. Alzo su mirada violeta y vio a un rubio con los ojos cerrados y labios hinchados.

-¡vamos!.- lo jalo a la salida.- cuando pasemos por los guardias me abrazas y me besas nuevamente. Salimos muy tranquilamente.

Él simplemente asintió.

.

.

.

.

El refugio encontrado por Kakashi fue una cueva a distancia prudente de la aldea donde había estado capturado.

El peliblanco fue mandado a Konoha para investigar como estaba la situación.

Kushina comenzó a tratar las heridas de Minato con chakra y plantas medicinales para que se restableciera pronto y llegar bien a Konoha.

Era ya de noche, a la luz de una fogata donde dos pescados se cocinaban cuando Minato recobro el conocimiento. Busco a la pelirroja.

-Estoy aquí.- dijo acercándose a él. Tenía una mezcla en un hoja.- son plantas que te ayudaran con tus lecciones.- ella se arrodillo enfrente de Minato y comenzó a aplicarla.

El estudio detalladamente a Kushina. Afortunadamente no se había cambiado de ropa y pudo apreciar a la perfección sus curvas.

-te queda bien.

El cuerpo de Kushina se tenso. Y lo miro fijamente.

-no te acostumbres a verme así.- le dijo firmemente.- la situación lo requería.

-te lo ordenare.- ambos se miraron.

-no te confundas.- Kushina termino de curarlo y retiro sus manos de él.- puede que te haya aceptado como Hokage, pero aun soy una forastera…

El negó con la cabeza y se sentó. Al hacerlo hizo una mueca. Le dolía algo el cuerpo.

-estas aquí. Fuiste la primera persona con la que conté.

Ella agarro un pescado y se lo paso.

-come. Necesitas fuerza.

-no evites la conversación Kushina…

Ella lo miro con resentimiento.

-deja de hablarme de esa forma y tratarme tan…

-¿Cómo?.- la presiono y comenzó a comer.- ¿te trato mal?

Kushina mastico fuertemente el pescado.

-me tratas normal.- le reprocho.- y no soy normal

-Me gustas.- dijo de pronto y mirándola seriamente.

-¡Estás loco!.- chillo ella muy enojada.- no sabes nada de mí, no me conoces, y además ¿Cómo puedo gustarte si nunca me ves sin la máscara?

Él dejo a un lado el pescado y la miro con resentimiento.

-¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?.- la cuestiono.- yo no me dejo llevar por las apariencias Kushina, he visto más allá de la ropa y la máscara. Te conozco desde hace algunos meses, me gusta tu integridad, la buena persona que eres, lo que me has demostrado en este tiempo, he platicado lo suficiente contigo para darme cuenta de cómo eres…

-¡SOY UN ARMA!

Él se acercó a ella y le agarro las manos.

-Yo no veo un arma, yo veo a una mujer que me gusta. Y a la cual quiero conocer.

-en estos momentos debes de preocuparte por otras cosas, y dejar de ser un romeo. Alguien quiere eliminarte…

-lo sé.

Ella frunció el ceño a un más.

-espera un momento.- ella lo agarro de la ropa.- no eres un estúpido, sabias que la misión era una emboscada, sabes quién es el que esta de tras de ti. Sabías que yo te rescataría ¿verdad?

Minato sonrió apenado

-Todo salió bien…- contesto nervioso al ver el temperamento de ella.

Ella lo acerco más y sus ojos se tornaron rojizos.

-¿lo planeaste todo?.- su voz se distorsiono.

-sabía que contaría contigo

-eres…

El Hokage aprovecho la oportunidad que tenia y limito el espacio que los separaba. Ella primero no reacciono, pero él la obligo a darse por vencida. Sus labios se acompasaron y danzaron perfectamente sincronizados. Los dos se mordieron, batallaron y jugaron con sus lenguas. Ella rompió el beso.

-esto es una locura…Tu no puedes estar conmigo.- ella se alejó de él. Y se sentó a lado de la fogata. Sus ojos no se despejaron de las llamas rojas.

-por el momento podemos ir con calma. Como tú dices hay muchas cosas que tengo que arreglar en Konoha.

-estas loco.- su voz se torno fría.- concéntrate en Konoha, no puede sucederle lo mismo que le paso a mi aldea.

-no te preocupes.- aseguro él recostándose.- yo cuidare a cada habitante de la aldea, es mi deseo protegerlos.

La respiración acompasada de él hizo que Kushina se atreviera a acercarse. Se acuchillo y con indecisión toco los mechones de su dorado cabello.

_Minato Namikaze era un hombre diferente a todo lo que ella conocía. Él como Hokage representaba la esperanza de un pueblo para un mejor futuro. Y en su propia aldea querían destruirlo. Pero ella no lo permitiría. Aunque él no lo aceptara seguiría siendo un arma para él. Y viviría de bajo de la máscara. A nadie le importaba el ser humano que ella era, asi debe de seguir todo, hasta él este a salvo. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.SI LO SE , RARIRIRIRIIRIRSISIIMO _

_Mi imaginación es rara ttebane._

_La verdad es que tengo el inicio de varias Historias para este reto y al final , salió esta con un final abierto, por que adoro los finales abiertos. dan para más en un futuro._

_Muy bien la batalla inicia y que gane la mejor jiseth._

_Las votaciones las encuentran en el grupo de Facebook de Irresistible Naranja._

_Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Un autor siempre es feliz con un comentario , nos impulsa a imaginar, escribir y crear historias._


End file.
